


Mornings For Her

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The morning routine for our trio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balsamandash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsamandash/gifts).



They weren't all home together very often. On those rare occasions, they had a routine. Clint got the kids ready for their days, Natasha played chauffeur for school and preschool, while Laura got to sleep in. While Nat was gone, Clint made breakfast for the adults, and took care of the baby if necessary.

As soon as Nat got back, she checked on the baby, then both agents took the tray in for Laura, spoiling her with breakfast and company in the large bed.

It was their ritual, to give Laura back some of the care she gave their family.


End file.
